Heroes, Bonds and Darkspawn
by Riri.Riii
Summary: When our seven young heroes are thrust into the land of Ferelden with no one, not even the Gods to help them, who will they turn to? That's when they meet the Hero of Ferelden who is determined to stop the darkspawn once and for all SPOILERS on both sides
1. Introductions part one

(A/N: So this was a project I started back in either late January or early February back in 2010...like most of my idea's it just hit me, and I started thinking how would the two things mix. In my own mind they mix pretty well. But due to writers block...there were some issues getting a chapter done, so then I got DA2 and I began thinking about how I wanted to continue writing this. So this is my verson of what would happen if the two things mixed. Reviews welcome)

Disclaimer: Class of the Titans and Dragon Age belong to their legal owners

Introductions: Part one: Hannon

Hannon Cousland awoke from her sleep, the nightmares were happening more frequently now. The darkspawn were acting up again and even though they had defeated the archdemon, she was still having the nightmares almost every night. She looked over at her husband and king, Alistair, the only other Grey Warden left in Ferelden. She touched his shoulder, gently enough not to wake him up but enough to let him know that she was awake. "Alistair?" She called quietly. He stirred but nothing more. She kissed his cheek and climbed out of bed. Her skills as a rogue helped her stay quiet enough not to wake him as she put on her tunic and armed herself with a small dagger. It was never safe for a queen to be walking around without a weapon, mainly while almost everyone in the castle slept. Her training protected her but having a dagger at her side made her feel safe. Grey Warden or not, no one during these times should walk around without one, not with the darkspawn still running around.

She left their room and went to search for her faithful mabari, her war hound. She hoped that he wasn't raiding the larder; he had a tendency for driving the kitchen help mad with anger. She snuck down the halls slipping past the guards rooms careful not to wake them and headed to the kennels. "Nappa?" She called into the darkness. She heard the other mabari growl. "Shush, it's just me." The mabari were smart dogs, and they became silent as soon as they caught her scent. "That's right, good boys. Now have any of you seen my Nappa?" She asked them, having conversations with mabari was not uncommon in Ferelden. She lit a candle and saw Nappa sleeping in the corner. She walked up to the war hound and petted him gently. He stirred under her touch, and rolled over. "Oh, you're awake?" She petted his belly until he barked with delight. "Shush, or you'll wake everyone up." He barked once more and stood up. "Good boy, now do you want to go for a run?" He barked again. "Come on then." She headed up the stairs, and to the main gates.

The guards standing there stiffened at her approach and stood at attention."My lady?" One of the guards asked.

She smiled, "Good morning, gentlemen." She was good at talking her way to get what she wanted, "I was just taking my mabari for a walk. I'll be back before sunrise." She winked, and the guards opened the gate. "Just don't tell the king that I did this, or he'll just worry." She gave both of them a sovereign each.

"Of course, my lady." They both smiled and grinned at each other.

Hannon smiled as she and Nappa left the confines of the castle. "I wonder how Wynne would feel when she found out I snuck out of the castle again." Nappa let out a low whine and then barked. "Yeah," She nodded, "she would be disappointed. Well then let's keep it a secret from her too." Nappa barked once again, he was running around her, happy to be out in the fresh air with his mistress.

"Come on now please be serious." She began to pick up the pace and Nappa began to keep a steady run beside her. She smiled at her partner, and began to run at a pace that both of them could keep up easily but it kept them working. She would never do this without him, if she was worried about being attacked; she knew her partner would help her even without words.

They made it to the market district of city, without any serious problems. They did run into a few beggars and well-wishers but no bandits or robbers, or any Antivan assassins either. That thought made her sad, it meant that Zevran, an elf and assassin from Antiva, was truly gone. Hannon looked at the market district of the capital city of Ferelden, Denerim. Most of the buildings had been fixed since the fight with the archdemon six months ago. She went to one of the booths that were open to buy her and Nappa some food and water. She saw the sun rising and she knew that she should get back to the castle, before Alistair or Wynne woke up. She smiled at Nappa when he finished his food, and asked, "Think we should head back now?" He barked happily and waged his tail. They headed back to the castle at full sprint passing by Arl Eamon's Denerim retreat; she nodded "It looks like the repairs to the Arl's place are doing well. If Alistair asks we were on a mission to see how repairs in the city were going." He barked and they finished their run to the castle.

Hannon snuck in past the gates and tried sneak past the guards only to be spotted by Wynne. She smiled and shook her head, "You are going to be the death of that boy; I swear it."

Hannon cringed, "He's up then, is he?"

"He's been searching for you since he woke up. You really shouldn't run off without telling him first." Wynne was a grandmotherly figure to Hannon and Alistair.

"I'm sorry Wynne; really I had planned to be back before he got up. I just couldn't sleep so I went for a run with Nappa."

"I know dear, but I am not the one you should be telling this to." Wynne wagged her finger at Hannon and she smiled. "Go on then."

"Wynne, what would we do without your discipline?" Hannon headed up the stairs to go face Alistair, and Nappa followed her happily.

She knocked on the bedroom door, and walked in. "Good morning, Alistair."

He crossed the room and embraced his wife, kissing her passionately. When the kiss ended; he quietly asked her, "Where did you go?"

"Nappa and I went to check how the repairs were going." She smiled.

"Couldn't sleep again, I take it." He was worried about her and she shook her head. "You could have woken me up."

"You were sleeping soundly; I didn't want to wake you." Alistair smiled, and Nappa barked. She laughed and petted Nappa. "Oh Nappa, you aren't jealous of Alistair are you." Nappa barked again.

"So what are these nightmares about exactly? The archdemon is dead you shouldn't having this many of them." Alistair watched as his wife stiffened and turned.

"I think what's coming up maybe worse than an archdemon." She whispered almost enough so he couldn't hear.


	2. Introductions part two

(A/N: Let's now introduce our young heroes! Part two of chapter one!)

Introduction: Part two: Jay

Theresa watched as Jay paced back and forth on the roof of the Brownstone, their dorm. "Jay will you please calm down."

"How can I calm down? Cronus is still out there and we're nowhere close to figuring out how to send him back to Tartarus." He continued to pace. They had been fighting Cronus for three years now, it was tiring and he saw what this was doing to the others.

"Jay maybe you should go sailing, that always calms you down." She told, but she understood his pain.

He went to her side and held her tightly. "You may be right," He pulled away slightly, "Let's go see who wants to go to the beach." She nodded and they headed into the recreation room.

Herry and Odie were playing video games on the couch when Jay and Theresa walked in. "Where are the others?" Jay asked.

"Neil was in his room. He probably caught his reflection in the mirror again." Odie stated without looking away from the game.

"And Archie and Atlanta?"

Herry answered, "They said they were going to the movies."

"Well Theresa, and I are going to the beach do you two want to come?"

"Yeah I could use some fresh air. Odie how about you?"

"Yeah let's go."

Herry and Odie stopped playing their game, and got up to go get ready. Jay went to Neil's room to tell him about their trip while Odie contacted Archie and Atlanta about their trip to the beach. "Archie and Atlanta said they would meet us there after their movie was over." Odie stated as he came up the stairs.

"Alright." Jay and the others were just waiting for Neil now.

Archie and Atlanta had beaten them to the beach. "Hey you finally arrived!" Archie called from his one on one volleyball game with Atlanta.

"Sorry Neil caught his refection in the mirror again." Theresa called as they unloaded Herry's truck.

When they had gotten everything unloaded from the truck, Jay began to set up his boat for sailing. "I'm going sailing; who's coming with me?"

"I will." Theresa raised her hand.

The others looked at each other and knew that they should give the two some alone time.

"I'm going to work on my tan this time." Neil stated as he lay down on his beach towel.

"Uhhh, Herry and I are going to play some beach volleyball with Archie and Atlanta. Right guys?" Odie asked and the others nodded.

"Alright, we'll see you later then." Jay and Theresa set off.

While the others burst out in laughter. "Ahh that was a close call." Atlanta sighed.

As their games went on and the sun began to set; Archie and Atlanta sank into the sand after a very large set of volleyball games. Herry and Odie began making supper, and Neil had acquired a very nice tan.

"Theresa the sun is setting we should head back" Jay and Theresa cradled in each other's arms as they lay in the boat.

"Just a bit more." She kissed him.

He laughed and spoke against her lips. "The waters are dangerous at night, and we should head back before Herry eats all of the food."

"One more kiss…" She was glad she could see this side of him without worry. When they finally tore themselves apart, he fixed the sail so they could ride with the wind back to shore.

Arriving on the shore Jay and Theresa saw the others eating, everything looked as peaceful as when they left. "Ah! There back! Jay! Theresa! We left you some food!" Atlanta called.

The ground began to shake then, and once again their day off had ended. A giant came out from behind another boat as did three others. This could only mean that Cronus was somewhere close by. Jay looked around trying to find the time god, but he had no luck.

"Guess we should deal with these lackeys first." He mumbled.

Herry easily dispatched of two of the giants. Archie and Atlanta were dealing with one. Jay and Theresa, with a bit of luck borrowed from Neil, found themselves watching the giants as they ran away.

"One can never find good help now-a-days. I guess if you want something done you should do it yourself." Cronus appeared in front of the seven heroes his sickles in hand.

"This ends today Cronus!" Jay yelled. "For three years you have haunted us but no more!"

"Well then you should have killed me while your girlfriend made me mortal. But you are right about something this does end today." Cronus smiled and watched as Jay and the others flanked him. "Same old tricks again Jay? Really, don't you get tired of losing every time?" While Cronus watched them flank him, he summoned all of his powers and just when the young heroes were about to attack him, he sent the power outwards creating a vortex which sent them off into another dimension. However, one factor that Cronus didn't count on was that the vortex sent him with them.

The world was spinning. Jay opened his eyes to see him and his friends falling in some strange colored vortex. They were unconscious. "Guys!" He called out but his voice was lost.

Neil opened his eyes next, and screamed. "MY HAIR IS GOING TO BE RUINED AFTER THIS!" His selfish cries woke up Theresa and Herry next. Which was lucky because the vortex was about to vanish.

Jay called out again, hoping this time they could hear him. "GUYS CREATE A CHAIN OR WE'LL BE SEPERATED WHEN THIS IS OVER!"

Herry grabbed Odie and joined arms with Neil. Neil then joined arms with Theresa, while Theresa grabbed Atlanta and tried to wake her up. "Atlanta!" The other girl did not stir, she cried out again, "ATLANTA!" The scream awoke the stunned huntress. She smiled at Atlanta. "GRAB ARCHIE, WAKE HIM UP BUT DON'T YOU DARE LET GO!"

Atlanta nodded, and reached for him, but he fell out of her reach. "Theresa, give me your hand and extend your arm!" She told the girl next to her and Theresa did as she asked. Atlanta tried to grab Archie, and once again her reach fell short. "ARCHIE!" Atlanta called for him while reaching for him.

Archie awoke at the call of his loves voice, but he didn't understand the situation right away. He looked around for Atlanta, and saw her reaching for him and he grabbed her hand.

Atlanta told Archie to grab Jay, and when he did they all linked arms strongly and tightly so that no one would get separated when the vortex disappeared. Odie, who had finally awoke was calculating how long that would take. "One more minute..." Everyone tightened their grip and linked hands just in case.

Jay laid out one final command before the vortex disappeared, "DO NOT LET GO NO MATTER WHAT! AND HANG ON!"

The vortex disappeared and the young heroes crashed into an unknown land.


End file.
